How Far?
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: Starfire embarks on a personal quest for love her love for Robin! Will she find what she wants? Or something more? Rated for sexual situations, et at. [Oneshot, StarRob][Revised]


The sun had long since set over Jump City, and the Teen Titans were relaxing in the lounge. It had been a long day; helping the police nab several petty criminals, and a rough chase against Johnny Rancid. The Titans all reveled in their victory, even the cynical Raven, though she didn't show it.

Starfire went to turn in for the night early. Nothing was unusual about that, with the young Tamaranean girl. She got bored quickly at night, and so could more readily fall asleep. But that wasn't why she left. She had a plan tonight. One to see just how far _he _was willing to go.

She showered, put on clean underwear and her silky pajamas and waited in her room. After listening carefully to the hallway through her door, she got up and flew down the hall toward Robin's room.

He had gone to the shower already. Good. She felt her shirt pocket, ensuring the small package was still there. She wondered if it would be used tonight or not. She hid in a shadowed area in the room, out of sight unless Robin did a deliberate search. This was more Raven's style of doing things, but tonight it was necessary.

She heard his footsteps. And she could smell the faint fragrance of the body wash he used. She loved that! She then heard the door close. Good. Now was her chance. She calmly stepped into the light. Robin saw her out of the corner of his eye and was startled!

"Starfire! What are you doing in here?"

She admired him for a moment. Robin was without his mask, with a white t-shirt and black sweat pants on. He looked very attractive to her, in many ways. Whether he would continue to appeal to her was about to be seen.

"I have made a decision Robin." she said in a rather low, sultry tone of voice.

"It is the 'put up or shut up' time for you."

Robin was confused. "What do you mean?"

"We have been together for over a year now, Robin. We know how much we care for each other. Now, let us experience it."

"How do you mean?"

"We know we have an emotional attraction for each other, right?"

"Right."

"So, I want to feel a physical attraction as well."

Robin swallowed nervously. "Um, really?"

"Yes, really! I believe it is the 'making out' I wish to do, yes?"

Robin blushed. "Well, I wasn't expecting this, you know?"

"All the more reason this is important for us!"

"Um, Star? You can't just expect someone to have a physical feeling for someone twenty-four hours. You have to get them in the mood first, you know."

Starfire thought for a moment. "Does this work?"

She placed a hand on his chest and rubbed gently in a circle, feeling his muscular chest and abs.

"It's a start." Robin said, his voice a bit high pitched. 'Calm down, man!' he thought. 'This is what you always wanted! Get with it!' Robin took a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Starfire asked him, stopping.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said, huskily. "Please, continue!"

Smiling, Starfire now rubbed his back, shoulders, and neck. She even cracked a few joints while she was at it. Robin never felt better before!

"My turn?" he asked her.

Starfire shrugged, and turned her back to him. Robin rubbed her shoulders, neck and back vigorously and yet slowly. He knew her Tamaranean physiology needed a bit more effort than his did. He began to feel himself getting in the mood.

He kissed the back of her neck. Starfire turned her head to face him. She brought the rest of her body around and put her arms around him. Her expression was one of longing and lust. Robin had a similar look on his face. The two got closer and closer. Finally, they kissed, deeply. It seemed a lifetime for Starfire when she pulled away ever so slowly.

"That was good. Again?"

"Definitely." Robin replied.

They kissed again and again. At the fourth kiss, Starfire massaged Robin's tongue with her own. He was enthralled by that.

"That is the right way to do a French kiss, is it not?" she asked.

"Oh yes, you are a quick study." Robin said, dreamily.

Starfire giggled. She was having the desired effect on him! She embraced him and pinned him to the bed. Her hands than went to his shirt and tried to take it off him without tearing it. He helped her. She kissed him in as many places as she could; all over his face, his neck, and his chest. Robin never felt so elated before in his life!

To Starfire's surprise, Robin's hands went to her shirt, and he began unbuttoning it. She didn't protest, but rather enjoyed it. 'It may happen!' she thought.

Robin now had her shirt hanging open. She leaned back and let him slip it off her shoulders. She then laid on top of him. Robin was elated by the feeling of Starfire's bare breasts pressing against his chest. He worked his kisses down to her neck. Starfire did the same. She stopped and then proceeded to give Robin a hickey. He shuddered at the sensation; he never had a girl give him a hickey before! It was a bit unnerving, and yet exhilarating at the same time.

He tried to give Star a hickey as well, but accidentally bit her. She yelped in pain.

"Sorry!" he said.

"It is okay." she told him. "Gives new meaning to the Earth phrase, 'bite me', does it not?"

Robin laughed, grateful for Starfire's great sense of humor. He pulled her toward him, giving her another French kiss. As he did, Starfire considered her next move. She had learned a number of ways to please a man in her magazines, and was anxious to put them to practice. She wet her finger and made a trail on Robin's stomach. She leaned in and blew over it. He inhaled sharply. She giggled, then grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, rubbing in circles. It was as much a pleasure for her as it was for him. Robin was in a state of bliss her never knew possible.

Starfire now decided the time was right. She got off him and went to pick up her shirt. While she was bent over, Robin quickly sat up and smacked her on the butt. She yelped, and then stared at him, a broad grin on her face. He smiled back at her. She took something out of her shirt pocket.

"What do you got there?" he asked her.

She tossed it at him. Robin looked at it. It was a square package, labeled 'Trojan'; a condom! He stared at her.

"I was wondering how far we could go tonight." Starfire said.

Robin was nervous. "You seriously want to go all the way?" he asked, he voice quaking with fear.

"Absolutely." she told him. Robin took a few deep breaths.

"Do you want to?" she asked him.

He stared at her, beads of nervous sweat on his forehead. "I'm just a little scared, that's all."

Starfire sat next to him. "I am your friend, Robin. Your girl, your love! There is nothing to be scared of. Please, take a chance."

Her sweet voice brought courage to him.

"Okay." he said, hoarsely.

He stood up. Starfire got behind him, and slid his pants and boxers off him. He stepped out of them. He removed the condom from its package and put it on.

"You seem to know what you are doing." Starfire observed.

"I've had sex ed courses." he replied.

"Oh." was all Starfire could say.

Robin faced her, gave her a kiss, and then slid her pants down. He felt up her legs then slid her underwear down as well.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

Starfire was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be on top or should I?"

"Oh. Um, let us experiment, shall we?"

Robin nodded. They both laid down on his bed. "I am ready." Starfire said.

"You want to start on the bottom?"

Starfire nodded. "I am much stronger than you, so it might be safer that way."

"Okay, sure." His voice went up an octave out of nervousness.

He straddled her, and faced her eye to eye. "Take me now!" Starfire hissed, lustfully.

Robin kissed her.

The storm of passion between them went on for nearly an hour. To Robin's relief, Starfire wasn't a screamer, but rather she hissed and moaned. A few times, Robin didn't think he would hold out, but the intensity between them kept him going. For Starfire, all the frustrations of wanting Robin to express himself had melted away. Now, they were united. She never knew she could feel joy and pain in the same moment. Yet, here it was! She reveled in it, wishing for more.

For Robin, all the time of keeping himself distanced from Starfire had gone away. Nothing could keep him away from her now. He could forget about all the villains he faced, even Slade. He could forget his obligation to his teammates and focus strictly on Starfire. He was in his own, perfect world now.

Finally, he finished and laid next to her. He was sweaty and tired. He remembered reading somewhere that sex was a good workout. He didn't believe it until now. He removed the condom and put it in the trash can in his room. He considered asking Starfire where she got it from, but decided against it. That was her own business. And it didn't matter anymore.

"Was it good for you?" he asked her.

"Mmm-hmm." she replied. "Thank you, Robin."

She kissed him. She looked at the clock. "This is the best birthday gift I have ever received."

He was startled. "Today was your birthday?" he nearly shouted.

"It is past midnight, Robin. It is my birthday right now."

Robin sighed. "I was worried for a moment."

Starfire giggled. "You need to relax!"

"I am relaxed!"

"I am sure of it!" She trailed her fingers on his chest. "I guess you are no longer the _Boy _Wonder now, are you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Geez, I wonder what Bruce will think."

"The Batman? Oh, there is no need to let anyone else know." She winked at him. "To the rest of the world, you may be the Boy Wonder, but you and I will know, you are a real MAN."

Robin blinked. "Thank you, Star. And to me, you are a real WOMAN."

She blushed and embraced him. "Shall I return to my room?"

"No, Star." he told her. "You don't have to. Let's enjoy this night. Together."

"Yes, together." she said.

They both got under the blanket, and slept peacefully. Starfire had a smile on her face. She broke all the barriers between them. Now, they both knew how they really felt. And she was pleased with the results.

'I am his and he is mine.' she thought. 'Nothing can change that. Nothing.'


End file.
